


Visitation Day

by Cartoongore



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Infected Paul, Mild Blood, Serious Injuries, emetophobia warning, just a lil warning because that’s gross, lots of friendship - Freeform, there’s a scene where Paul gets sick and vomits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoongore/pseuds/Cartoongore
Summary: AU were Paul successfully destroys the meteor and everybody in Hatchetfield is cured from the infection. All except for one person, this person ironically being Paul himself. He’s being kept with General McNamara in special containment but he’s not coping with it well. So, two people come and visit him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Visitation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 1AM. I am very tired.

An unmarked and windowless black van was driving through barren flatlands, the border between the densely populated town of Hatchetfield and some sparse farming community. In this van, a twitchy government official was driving two completely average citizens to a highly classified government facility, PIEP Headquarters. Not even the president had a good idea of what PIEP does, but these citizens might have been a little too well-informed. 

“Is he gonna be ok, Sir?” Bill, one of the average citizens, asked. He was skinny and twitchy and looked like he was about to cry. 

“Son, I do not want to lie to you. Your friend.... he’s not doing well. Not in the slightest. He keeps tearing off his bandages and picking at his burns... He sings, like the aliens regularly did, but it seems to put him in severe physical pain. He keeps having panic attacks and-” General McNamara trailed off when he heard sniffling from the back seat. Bill had started crying a little.

”Why’d you guys come get us? Aren’t there... other people he might wanna see? Like.. I dunno, his family? Or something like that?” Emma was staring at the place where the window should be. She was still in her work uniform and looked absolutely exhausted. 

“He asked for you two specifically.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

——————

At PIEP Headquarters, a neat-looking scientist with a lab coat gave Emma and Bill two things each- surgery masks and heavy-duty headphones. The scientist said something about protection, how he’s still contagious. Neither Bill nor Emma were really listening to them.

”Ready to go see your friend?” General McNamara asked. Bill gave a shaky thumbs up. Emma nodded. “Alright, lets go see him. Just be warned, it’s a lot worse than you think.”

Bill’s eyes went wide. He thought he was already imagining the worst situation. Getting told it’s worse than he thought it was heightened his anxiety to no end. Emma shuffled uncomfortably, following McNamara hesitantly down a short hallway. 

At the end of the hallway, there was a large door with at least five different locks on it. There was a simple little label which read “ISOLATION” in big bold letters. The PIEP general opened these locks with ease, slowly opening the door to let Bill and Emma in. 

McNamara was right. It was way worse than they could’ve ever imagined. 

Paul was mumbling a song under his breath as he paced quickly from one side of the room to the other. He was wearing a simple loose hospital gown and a pair of ugly socks. His arms were bandaged and his legs were covered in that awful electric blue blood and giant dark blue wounds. There were more deep injuries visible on his chest and on his face. The grenade had spared everyone except for him. 

“Paul?” Bill’s voice was weak, scared, and strained. He had already removed the headphones he was instructed not to remove. It was barely audible, but the mess that was once his best friend heard it. 

First he stopped singing. He looked between Emma and Bill, and then approached them cautiously with shaky legs. 

“You came!” His singsong voice betrayed his outward appearance. He looked like he was starting to get sick.

”We sure did buddy.” Emma smiled, taking off her headphones as well. 

“Th-thank you....” He seemed to be on the verge of vomiting now.

Bill looked at his friend, worried. “Paul, do you need to sit down? You l-”

He was interrupted by Paul swiveling around and vomiting into a trash can. Emma looked away, grossed out by the scene. Bill just kept looking, concerned. It took a couple minutes for Paul to stop. Blue blood trickled out of his mouth as he fell to the floor, blacked out. 

Bill and Emma had the same thought at the same time- they ran over to their damaged friend, hoisting him up and dragging him to his bed. They waited for a few minutes until he came to. 

“Don’t leave...” Paul mumbled. “Please... don’t leave me...” 

“Didn’t plan on it.” Emma sat on the edge of the bed. Bill took a chair from the desk of the room, sitting next to Paul at the side. 

Paul smiled weakly. “Do you guys.... hhh- do you guys still like me?”

Bill smiled sadly, and put his hand in Paul’s. “Of course we do, Paul!”

Emma put a comforting hand on his leg. “Yeah! You being all messed up isn’t gonna change our friendship, dude.” 

Paul smiled. For the first time in his isolated life, he felt calm.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s now 2AM. I do not feel tired anymore and I’m assuming that’s not a good sign.


End file.
